Diagnóstico: amor
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: ATENCIÓN: SPOILERS, pequeños, pero spoilers./ Baymax esta encantado de haber vuelto, pero no tiene ni idea de porque Hiro lo reconstruyó. ¿Estará enfermo el niño genio? (Baymax/Hiro)


**¡Hola! ^-^**

**Pues no se me ocurre mucho que decir. Sólo que esto es un Himax (Baymax x Hiro) y, la verdad, estoy feliz por haberlo escrito porque justo cuando creía que jamás me saldría algo de esta película se me ocurre esto. Wiiii **

**Contiene spoilers, así que si no viste la película. Ya sabes. **

**— Big hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel Cómics y ahora también a Disney. Este es un FF de la versión de Disney — **

* * *

><p>Baymax no comprendía porque Hiro lo había reconstruido cuando el niño había dicho lo que en el fondo el robot más temía (sí, Baymax tiene sentimientos. Tadashi pensó que si iba a dejar a su hermanito al cuidado de un robot era mejor que tuviera apego por el niño que cuidaba en vez que fuera tan sólo una maquina que se podía volver loca.): "Estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado" Las palabras que desactivan al robot globo o, mejor dicho, desactivaban. Al reconstruirlo, Hiro había eliminado la opción de desactivar del sistema. Tal vez eso significaba que el humano no quería que su robot se separará de él. Lo cual alegraba a Baymax, pues él tampoco quería separarse de Hiro. Por eso se había quitado la tarjeta de memoria y se la había dado discretamente al pequeño nerd con la esperanza de que ocurriera lo que ocurrió: su niño pelinegro lo reconstruyó o, mejor dicho, lo revivió.<p>

Así que Baymax no podía quejarse de haber vuelto.

Pero la duda seguía ahí. ¿Por qué Hiro lo revivió si le había dicho que estaba satisfecho con sus cuidados y que, por lo tanto, no lo necesitaba más?

La respuesta vago por sus circuitos hasta que llegó a la tarjeta de memoria que se podría decir que era a la vez su cerebro y su corazón. Él era un asistente médico, así que si Hiro lo había conectado sería porque estaba enfermo. No cabía otra posibilidad su base de datos.

— Hiro ¿te has sentido mal últimamente? —el robot preguntó.

El humano suspiró, cuando Baymax se ponía en plan médico era un verdadero pesado. Mala suerte para él que Baymax fuera asistente médico... Pero al menos era su pesado.

— No, Baymax. Estoy perfecto gracias a ti —respondió con un poco de sorna, pero aún así era verdad.

— Siempre respondes que no te pasa nada o que ahí nada en lo que yo pueda ayudar —acusó el robot globo y, ¿Hiro estaba imaginándoselo o la voz electrónica de Baymax sonaba irritada?

— Si te dejará escanearme ¿estarías más tranquilo? —preguntó el pelinegro levantándose de la silla del escritorio y dirigiéndose hasta su robot.

— Sería un comienzo —Baymax estuvo de acuerdo.

El humano sonrió a medio lado, la verdad, si que se sentía raro. Pero no mal. Hiro jamás calificaría eso como "mal". No cuando se trataba de su Baymax. Se acercó mucho al robot blanco aún cuando sabía que no había necesidad de ello. Sólo era un... pequeño capricho.

— Tu corazón late por lo menos tres pulsaciones más de lo debido —informó el globo hubo terminado de escanear.

A Hiro le dió un ataque de vergüenza y ocultó un sonrojo entre su cabello negro. En verdad pensaba que no había nada que pudiera delatarle.

— ¿Y... bien?

— Diagnóstico: exceso de ejercicio físico —al humano por poco se le caen los ojos de las cuencas al escuchar eso. ¡¿Qué?!— lo que es francamente imposible porque estuviste sentado en la silla durante toda la mañana. Temo que sea algo realmente malo, voy a tener que dejarte en coma inducido Hiro —informó el robot sacando una jeringuilla enorme de ¿quien-sabe-donde?

No hace falta decir que Hiro se intimidó un poco bastante por este hecho.

— ¡¿Pero que dices?! —gritó al ver semejante obra del diablo— ¡No es eso!

— Tus niveles de adrenalina se elevan —Baymax seguía a lo suyo—. Estas asustado.

— ¿Qué estoy asustado? ¿Qué estoy asustado? ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Aparta e-esa... cosa de mi.

Hiro cogió la aguja gigante (ni tanto, pero es lo que pasa cuando se le tiene miedo a los pinchazos) y la guardo donde la tía Cass (ni él) no pudiese verla.

— Pero Hiro —el robot replicó—, lo hago porque me importas.

Esa era la bendición y la maldición de los robots con sentimientos: No tenían pudor a expresarlos y desconocían lo que podían causar. En el caso del pelinegro su corazón volvió a bombear indevidamente y la sangre sobrante acudió a sus mejillas. Demasiado rápido. Sin poder ocultarlo.

— Te has sonrojado. Extraño, mi sensor no detecta temperatura elevada en ti.

Ahora Baymax estaba más decidido en ayudar a Hiro, era asistente médico al fin y al cabo. Se acercó a recuperar la aguja.

— ¡No, espera! —pero el chico lo detuvo agarrandolo por los brazos. Sin embargo calculó mal y resbaló.

Habría caído al suelo de espaldas si el robot no lo hubiera agarrado, pegandolo a su cuerpo.

El corazón de Hiro parecía un tambor en estos momentos y el problema es que los sensores del robot globo lo podían detectar. Aún así se lo logro quitar de encima.

— No, Baymax, no necesito pinchazos —es que ya sería el colmo entrar en coma por... por eso—. No es una enfermedad.

— No entiendo —Baymax respondió sincero.

— Da igual, no espero que lo entiendas. Sólo... no me pongas una aguja en la piel —dictó Hiro rotundo. Balbuceando, pero rotundo.

— ¿Eso te ayudaría?

— ¡Sí, y mucho!

Hiro volvió a su escritorio y todo volvió al silencio hasta que Baymax volvió a hablar.

— ¿Qué es entonces?

— Es... —el chico se dio cuenta de que no sabía explicar algo así.

— Vergüenza —Baymax contestó tentativo, recordando el sonrojo de su humano.

— Va incluido, pero... no.

— ¿Y...?

— ¡Es amor, Baymax! ¡Amor! ¿Contento ahora? —explotó a la defensiva, no podía callarlo más.

— ¿Amor? —la voz robótica de Baymax expresaba duda— No hay nada referente al amor en mi base de datos.

— Entonces punto y final —Hiro giró la silla dándole la espalda al robot sin hacer nada realmente.

— Pero fui programado con la función de aprender —replicó.

El humano hizo contacto visual con él de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que es el amor?

— Nunca se sabe demasiado de nada —contestó simplemente.

Una pequeña sonrisa acudió a los labios del pelinegro. Si no puedes venderle únete a él, suelen decir.

Se levantó volviendo a acercarse demasiado a Baymax.

— Pues no sabría explicarlo —informó, sus brazos descansando en lo que sería el cuello del robot—, pero una acción vale más que un millón de palabras.

Y dicho eso y con toneladas de nervios en su interior beso la "boca" del robot. Baymax tampoco podría haber dicho nada al respecto, pero juraba que Hiro había logrado congelarle los circuitos y tuvo la necesidad de cerrar los ojos así como el chico lo había hecho con los suyos. Pero, aún así, no era una mala sensación. Incluso podría volver a hacerlo. Cuando Hiro separó sus labios volvía a estar lindamente sonrojado y fue entonces cuando el robot se dio cuenta de que había cogido a Hiro en un abrazo.

— Se terminó la lección —sentenció en susurros librándose de los brazos blancos—. Para saber más puedes hacer lo mismo que la última vez.

Y eso fue lo que Baymax hizo: lo mismo que cuando quería recabar información sobre los dolores emocionales. Y eso no sólo lo ayudo a comprender a Hiro al 100%, si no también a encontrar la felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció la pareja? Es que desde que vi el trailer me dije "Estos dos parece que tienen algo" y después al ver la película (sobretodo ese hermoso final 3) me quedo claro que de verdad estos dos tienen algo y possss, son muy lindos :3<strong>


End file.
